A recent preference in the manner in which elevator calls are handled includes entry of calls identifying the passenger's desired destination so that the call assignment function can do an improved job of assigning the calls to cars. A competing preference is the passenger's desire to be informed of which elevator, among different hoistways, as well as among different cars in various multi-car hoistways, will respond to his call. In fact, it is necessary to immediately identify to the passengers the designation of the car that will service their call, so that other passengers on the same floor may have their requests distinguished from the first passenger's request. When a car stops at a landing, passengers have to know whether that is the car that they should enter, or not.
Thus, the need to reassign cars for better service is only overshadowed by the need to tell passengers which car to get on, thereby assuring that whatever indication is given to the passenger is the indication of the car arriving at the floor that the passenger should enter.